


HaruEru Sentence Challenge

by runeraccoon



Category: Kakumeiki Valvrave | Valvrave the Liberator
Genre: M/M, Sentence Prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:12:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7457436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runeraccoon/pseuds/runeraccoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HaruEruHaru drabbles collection.<br/>I'll try filling vvvanonmeme prompts as well as inserting snippety ideas that just linger in my head.<br/>If you want something to be written for you, give me a sentence and a setting. AU OK. Canon OK. Side pairings OK.</p><p>Here's hoping there are still readers in this fandom, lmao</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heart Voice

**Author's Note:**

> L-elf os: For god’s sake,and you’re an idiot,haruto.  
> Haruto: Well,now you’re willing to call me “haruto”,so I’ll try not to notice what you’d said.
> 
> One day, Haruto found himself could heard the heart voice of other people, yes, he had become a real vampire. And then, he figured some funny things about L-elf’s feeling and thoughts with him.

_For God's sake, you're an idiot, Haruto._

Haruto sniggered. "Well, now you’re willing to call me “Haruto”, so I’ll try not to notice what you’d said."

L-elf blinked, though blood seemed to drain from his already pale face. "What did you mean, Tokishima Haruto?" 

The brunet grinned and took a few steps forward, grinning. "You just insulted me an idiot. And then you called me "Haruto". I'm glad we're on the first name basis now, L-elf." 

The accurate reading and the victorious grin. Just from the two factors, L-elf figured that Haruto didn't make things up.

"What you just did was a breach of privacy, Tokishima Haruto." L-elf gave his coldest glare, but he sweatdropped a little.  _Did he hear everything? When did it start?_

"Yeah, everything from the start, L-elf. It comes with the curse." His grin could split his face in two. He was also sporting a cheerful blush. "Why do you think I always cuddle with you after feeding?"

"Because you're an idiot and probably too tired to move."

"Really, that's your excuse?" Haruto shook his head, the grin never dissipated. "Too tired? Even though I just practically took your energy?" 

L-elf was speechless. He had been feeding Haruto with blood regularly. He was working Haruto to the bones, so it was a necessity. Yet at the end of each session, Haruto didn't immediately moved away. He figured Haruto had been too tired to move right after, and after the initial protest, L-elf always sighed and accepted the situation. He usually cursed himself to sleep because of how much he felt at peace whenever it happened, chasing away his nightmares.

Heat crept up to his face after he figured the implications. Haruto wasn't supposed to know that. Or a lot of other countless things L-elf might have carelessly figured in his presence.

His hand trembled when he took out a gun from his belt and pointed it at Haruto. "Die, Tokishima Haruto," he exclaimed coldly while making three accurate shots to Haruto's head, neck, and heart. L-elf strode away from the site, his head spun from the embarrassment.

Haruto would definitely need another feeding session. 


	2. Cafe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Haruto, this is not a good place to get turned on, goddamnit."
> 
> Modern day AU. In which Haruto is a fairly innocent barista at his campus coffeeshop, and one day his best friend Kyuuma comments that almost every day, Haruto ends up staring at the most secluded corner of the cafe when he’s not busy. The corner where the Dorssian transfer student came everyday to order a random drink and do his homework. 
> 
> There are bonus points for spoilery stuffs eheh.

_Haruto, this is not a good place to get turned on, goddamnit._

His brain whispered so, but Haruto couldn't exactly control himself. The customer ( _the one with white hair and really , really pretty purple eyes_ ) only needed to flash one of his smirk at Haruto after he got his takeaway coffee. 

Just one smirk, and his knee almost gave away. Just one. 

Haruto stared at the direction of the customer, who wore amazingly neat long coat, sharp look and everything. He knew practically nothing about that man, except for the number "11" that he wrote on his orders. The bell rang, signaling the door was opened, and this time, Haruto's heart lurched to the bottom of his stomach because that customer went away.  

Kyuuma made a knowing grin. 

"Ooooh. You got it bad," Haruto's upperclassman told him, intentionally stretching the syllable of his sentences. 

Haruto didn't know what to say against that cheshire grin. "I don't know what you're talking about." He huffed.

"Uh-huh. Try saying that after you can support your legs on your own."

Haruto looked at the counter behind register, and how his hands gripped the edge until they were pale. Now his words didn't have any credibility. He swished his arm to shoo Kyuuma away, before removing his apron.

"I'm changing, my shift is over anyway," Haruto said, just wanting to run away from the spot.

It wasn't like he couldn't confide about his love life to the upperclassman. It was just that this time, he clearly had no hope against the elite member of the society. Who knew why that man always went here? Haruto always sought for him, manning the registrar around the time the customer would usually come. He was rich, sophisticated, handsome, and didn't lack of other elite friends to mingle with. Haruto couldn't see any common ground he could build on when talking.

Sighing again, he removed his apron and walked out of the cafe's back door.

Secretly, he was hoping that he would catch a glimpse of white hair, but he held back. Turning left to go to the train station, he began walking when there was a buzz from his pocket. He reached to see there was call from unknown number. 

Nobody but his family called him, period. Curiously, Haruto picked the phone and receive it.

"Hello?"

"Turn around."

That voice was familiar and strange at the same time. Haruto cursed himself from being unable to refuse, because he still turned around. 

His brain was fried instantly.

"Y-you.... How...?"

The perfect white cascade of hair waved gently as he made a movement too elegant to be called a "shrug". It was the customer. Of course. 

"The other barista gave me your number," that voice explained perfectly. Like his everything. Perfection. "Since there was a probability that I wouldn't make a fool out of myself, I'd like to invite you on a dinner." 

"R-right now?" Haruto blabbered. He still couldn't make his brain function. 

"Yes," he smirked again. "Now would be perfect."

The customer's hand reached in front of Haruto. 

Haruto finally found his scattered brain and held that hand. It was cold yet melted easily against his. Inviting. Haruto really wished they would be somewhere private right now so he could explore a lot more _touching_ than just hands. 

"You know, I'd like to, but," he coughed. "Please tell me your name isn't really "eleven"."

The laughter Haruto heard next went straight to his stomach, and  _under_. Damn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the second time I wrote the answer to this prompt ahah. The first one would be "flavor he favors". Hope this'll be more interesting.
> 
> Also much of the setting is reversed from the bookstore worker L-elf setting that I wrote in "Between The Lines", haha xD


	3. Second

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alpha/Beta/Omega Universe. Set in the same world as my other drabble collection in FFN: Happy Family. I'd probably continue that one lol.

“This. Is. All. Your. Fault.”

Haruto cringed and grinned sheepishly at roughly the same time when he heard L-elf’s words. They were in a hospital room, and the doctor just said something akin to doomsday news for both of them.

“Uhm, I’m… sorry?”

“Save your sorry ass!” L-elf cussed, making careful movements not to move abruptly while standing up, and went out from that room. He used huge force when closing the hospital’s door, and visibly got more pissed off when it didn’t bang due to its mechanism.

“L-elf, wait…!” Haruto chased after his partner.

* * *

_“Congratulations, you’re going to have a baby!” Haruto’s father, or the doctor, said cheerfully. He was one of the most advanced scientist in A/B/O research. Since it was not the first time, of course Tokishima Soichi sent the news with unrestricted glee. It was rare enough for a male-male pairing to bear a child, let alone a **second** child. “I’m going to leave you both for the news to sink in,” Soichi snickered as he left the room. _

_L-elf, aghast. Haruto, tried so hard not to grin._

* * *

“L-elf…!” Haruto called the silver-haired male again. His partner was so fit, he hated him sometimes. They had almost reached their cars in another turn. Haruto had to hold back so much from saying something about be careful with the baby, because he knew L-elf hated that kind of attention, if Haruto learned anything from his first pregnancy. “Hold on, okay? I knew you’re upset, but…”

“Upset!” L-elf yelled in a sudden turn around, right at Haruto’s face.

Haruto cringed. He should have seen the signs when L-elf’s moods and bearings fluctuated really often lately. He grabbed L-elf’s arm, gently. L-elf shrugged it off at first, but Haruto had learned how to glue his palm on L-elf’s skin. After a second shrug, L-elf gave up and let his limb hung stiffly.

“Do you want to tell me what you’re feeling right now?” Haruto asked.

“No,” L-elf sharply countered.

Haruto sweated. He brushed L-elf’s arm, and counted it a victory when L-elf let him. “We’ve gone past this. You know you can trust me. We share everything in half, right?”

After a few seconds of stubborn silent, L-elf finally sighed. He looked to the side, avoiding Haruto’s gaze. A hundred and one trains of thought ran in his mind that he didn’t know where to begin. Everything hadn’t been sorted out, but he knew Haruto was too patient about an issue that making him wait wouldn’t work.

“It was embarrassingly irrational,” he began, searching Haruto’s eyes. Haruto’s palm still brushed his arm, as if warming it up. L-elf let out an involuntary shiver. “I love Ouji. We’re blessed with him being a good, healthy kid. But I haven’t worked out much this past decade.” L-elf bit his lip. “I have neglected my health for… a long while.”

Haruto’s eyes softened. Their relationship was a far cry from being smooth sailing.

“There’s a possibility that this child wouldn’t be… perfect,” L-elf said.

“Perfect?” Haruto frowned, obviously not quite following the conversation. “What do you mean?”

“Physically,” L-elf curtly answered. “But also about her health. What if she’s sickly and would need a lot of medical attention?”

“We’ll give it to her, of course.” Haruto then snickered. “Oh, you…”

L-elf frowned looking at that snicker. “What?”

“You already regarded the baby as a girl.”

L-elf bit his lip to avoid showing how embarrassed he was. “I’m uncomfortable calling the baby ‘it’,” he said. Before he could add some smartass comment, though, Haruto already enveloped him in a hug. “Let go, it’s public space!”

Haruto didn’t oblige, though, he just hugged L-elf deeper until he could feel L-elf’s torso against his. A life was growing there, almost magically so. “Oh shush, we didn’t mind it in aquarium last year.”

“We’ve agreed not to talk about that!” L-elf growled.

“I love you, L-elf,” Haruto said, feeling so overwhelmed that he couldn’t not say that. “We’re having this baby, okay? Sickly or not, we would love her so much she’d have no time to doubt it. You want this, right?”

L-elf buried his head on Haruto’s shoulder, finally giving into the hug. Their height weren’t much different, but somehow, the hug still fit. “Of course.”

Haruto smiled seeing the blush on top of L-elf’s ear. “Besides… Ouji’s the one who wanted to have a baby sister last year, remember?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is obviously for my most beloved Mamah.  
> I'll love you so much you won't even have time to doubt it.


End file.
